From the Deep Past
by lovenotlost
Summary: Fionna is injured in battle, but in the midst of her recovery she may have to face her toughest foe yet.
1. Prologue: Slug Beast

__Um so this is kind of just a preview I think (hope) that the chapters will get longer as the story progresses. I do (sort of) have a plan for this story (maybe)...

* * *

_ In the land of Aaa, an evil slept for many years. The hero Billie, long dead, was able to force the evil into hiding. It sank to the bottom of the ocean, where it stayed for many centuries..._

"Come on, Cake!" Fionna ran ahead of her cat friend, sword held high, chasing after a giant monster.

Panting, Cake stretched her legs in order to catch up with the girl, "Oh, hold on, baby! Let me catch up!"

But Fionna had already begun fighting; hacking and slashing at the giant beast with her loyal sword. The body of a slug, the head of a snake, poisioning the villagers of the Produce Kingdom's crops... this was the kind of monster she loved to battle.

Fionna attempted to slash through the monster's skin, but it was thicker than she had expected. Bouncing off, her sword nearly sliced its mistress's face before resuming its flurry of attacks.

Cake stretched out her arms, wrapping them around the slug-beast until it could no longer move. "Okay, Fionna! Get it!"

Nodding, Fionna jumped on top of the moster and, with a battle cry, plunged her sword deep into its shiny membrane. The snake head writhed and hissed in agony as Fionna slid down its side, tearing a hole in the beast as she went.

Cake's arms snapped back to their normal length; the monster had split open, its insides pouring out like hot fudge.

"Eugh!" Fionna had not been able to get out of the way in time; she was covered in a shiny, gelatinous substance. Almost immediately, her skin started burning, a hot rash sweeping across it. "Cake... I don't feel so good..."

Then her world went black.


	2. Chapter 1: Bedridden

_A/N: Still exploring with this story, uploading for the sake of uploading_

* * *

Beep… beep… beep…

"She's stabilizing, Doctor."

"Good. Please inform everyone that she will be waking up shortly, Nurse Poundcake. She may receive visitors then."

The voices were distant at first, like clouds. Gradually though, they sharpened enough to allow Fionna a vague understanding.

She was receiving medical treatment, but why? Was she at home, or in a hospital? Judging by the sweet aromas in the air, she was in the Candy Kingdom hospital. Rich chocolate, lacey cake, creamy ice cream… sweet bubblegum, they all teased her small nose, making her stomach growl.

Fionna would never admit it, but sometimes it was difficult not to eat the entire Candy Kingdom.

She heard a small chuckle to her left; Doctor Prince.

"A little hungry? Don't worry, we'll get you some food in a little while, once you're fully awake."

Fionna wanted to sigh; she was awake. Trying to open her eyes, she realized with apprehension that she couldn't. She wasn't… blind, was she? No, Fionna told herself, her eyes were closed; she wasn't blind. All she had to do was open them. This proved difficult however, they remained firmly closed.

Panic was starting to set in. Why would her eyes not open?

It was then Fionna began to notice how much she hurt. Doctor Prince had busied himself with rummaging around near her shoulder - changing bandages, most likely. Though she knew his hands were doing their best to be gentle, each touch felt like a stab.

Fionna managed to force a groan out of her tight lips. She wished that she could ask the doctor to leave her alone.

The door opened softly, only a faint creak reaching her ears.

"No visitors yet! She isn't awake - oh," Doctor Prince cleared his throat and continued, sounding slightly embarrassed, "hello Prince Gumball. I am sorry, but I'm afraid Fionna has only just started to wake up. She should be ready for visitors soon; perhaps in an hour or so."

An hour, was he joking? There was no way, no was at all, she could wait that long. Mustering up all of her strength, she forced her eyelids open a crack. The bright, warm light of the candy hospital greeted her; she could hardly remember a more welcome sight.

"Looks like she's awake now," a cool voice said. Fionna's neck also seemed to be reluctant to move. She wasn't entirely sure, but the voice sounded like -

"Hey, little henchwoman," Marshall Lee's smirking face floated (literally) above her own.

"Marshall Lee, please. Fionna has jut been through a terrible ordeal and I seriously doubt that she wants you hanging over her like that." Fionna hoped her cheeks were not going pink, that was Prince Gumball's voice. Scowling, Marshall Lee's face left her line of sight, "I didn't hear her complaining,"

"No one asked you to come here!" Gumball was getting agitated, "How did you even know about this? For all we know, you could have been behind it!"

Marshall Lee let out a low his, but said nothing.

Fionna, who had been fighting for control of her mouth for the length of the conversation, managed to let out a weak, "sss… top."

The boys had no chance to respond however, as Cake had just flung open the door.

"I heard someone is awake! I brought presents!" she yelled happily.

Doctor Prince helped Fionna into a sitting position, then politely left the room. Cake ran past him, carrying a large bundle in her arms.

Fionna realized with relief that once she was able to speak, it was easy to regain control of the rest of her face. She smiled and even let out a soft laugh as Cake threw the bundle on her bed.

Before the cat had a chance to open the bundle, Prince Gumball stepped towards Fionna. Concern and a hint of excitement flickered in his lavender eyes.

"How are you feeling? Are you experiencing paralysis anywhere? Is there any pain? Are you numb? I've been conducting experiments on the monster's guts, but I haven't been able to learn much," Gumball was always excited by the chance of learning some new sciencey junk.

"Um," Fionna wasn't quite sure how to respond.

"Don't listen to him. It's been a boring three days without you, Fi," Marshall Lee said, taking a strawberry out of Cake's bag and sucking the red out of it.

She had been out for three days? That was a long time; what if - oh no - what if she had _pooped? _Oh Glob, and in Gumball's castle too.

Fionna didn't have much time to linger on that horrible thought, as Cake had snatched the bag away from the vampire and placed it on Fionna's lap. The cat had brought strawberries, chocolate, the Enchiridion, even BMO.

"Thanks, Cake!" Fionna was suddenly very tired, "When can we go home?"

Gumball looked slightly nervous, "Well, due to the unknown properties of the toxin…"

Marshall Lee cut him off, "Bubba had decided to make you his new lab rat. He's going to keep you here 'for observation'," Judging by the look on Marshall Lee's face, the topic had not been open for debate.

* * *

_A/N: I don't know if it's proper etiquette to ask, but I would like some constructive criticism on this, or encouragement to keep going, ifyaknowwhaddahmeanwinkwink.  
_


End file.
